9-5
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Working nine to five is the worst, but for modern-day citizens, 'tis life. Duncan and Trent, two best friends, have worked at TD paper supply for more than half a decade and know this all too well.


notes: This couple... will not leave me alone... *cries* Like, Duncan, I just want you to have sex with everyone, dude, get over it, you will forever be the most whored-out character in the world, I'm sorry~! D: Multi-chapter fic, don't take it too seriously, but it's probably just gonna be fluff fluff fluffy fluff because that's all my little heart can take now that all this college application stuff is starting :P Please forgive me *falls on the floor and pukes heart out* And I should really stop saying sorry to you guys because it's probably (definitely) becoming obnoxious so sorry- *is shot* Also if anyone actually reads these long ass notes does anyone watch Attack on Titan like wow that is the best show ever hands down I should seriously be writing for that fandom right now instead of TD like I haven't even watched the show since World Tour why am I still in this fandom like do any of you guys even actually like me probs not but oh well

rating: t for now probably. ain't nothing really bad going on yanno

warnings: OOC, Language, gay dudes and shit so gtfo if that ain't you bruh~!

Ok I'm gonna quit talking so just read it

:D

* * *

**9-5**

* * *

_Working nine to five is the worst, but for modern-day citizens, 'tis life. Duncan and Trent, two best friends, have worked at TD paper supply for more than half a decade and know this all too well. As if their crazy co-workers and insane boss weren't enough, Duncan's long time crush on Trent makes each day harder than the last, and that's without mentioning the awful costumers and horrendous corporate idiots they have to deal with. What's work without a little play, though?_

* * *

one | nine to five | start

* * *

Duncan glanced down at his ringing phone, which was surrounded by the mess he called his office desk. As much as he really wanted to do his job and try to convince more hopeless companies to use more TD Co. bullshit, he was a little too involved in his Sudoku puzzle at the moment...

He smirked when he saw the number on the caller I.D., however, looking up to see green eyes watching him from less than ten feet away. He picked up the phone and didn't lose eye contact with the dark haired man as he did. "Yeah, bud?"

"Kill me." Duncan chuckled at Trent's nearly dead voice, beaten from a long day in customer service. "I can't do it anymore. The boss made me talk to Hatchet- ya know, from corporate, the one who refused to give you a raise that one time- about the sales decrease last week and now I want to die."

Duncan looked his co-worker and best friend up and down for a moment, taking in his completely disheveled and tired state and chuckling. "Ya feel like getting some take-out after work? We could go to my house and watch the awful Sci-Fi movies I DVR'd last week."

Trent sighed gratefully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you... what would I do without you?"

At this, Duncan's heart skipped a beat, but he tried to ignore it. Trent was totally straight, and Duncan knew that. He'd also just been through a break-up and had been pretty down lately- no reason for him to get glomped by a horny Duncan anytime soon.

And besides, Trent was the best friend that Duncan just didn't deserve. He wasn't going to wreck that over some crush.

Even if that crush had been going on for seven years...

"Ah, spontaneously combust, who knows." He joked. As another call came through on his work phone, he growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just thirty more minutes and we'll be out of here."

And, just as he said, in thirty minutes they were checking out of the small office and saying good-bye to the boss before heading toward the reception desk, which Trent did his best to avoid quickly, before running outside.

Outdoors, it was raining lightly. Trent had brought an umbrella, thankfully. Duncan thought back to earlier that morning when he'd first come in and asked Trent why he would bring an umbrella on such a sunny day. "It ain't even raining, stupid."

Trent had smiled that smile that made butterflies float through his stomach. "It will, though."

Seems like he was right, as always.

As they made their way toward Duncan's car, Trent stopped short and looked at the green haired man with disappointment. "Ah, I guess I'll take my car...?"

"No need, I'll drive ya." Duncan said, leading him over to his old black car.

Trent made a face. "What about tomorrow? I can't just leave it here- I gotta drive to work."

"Like I said." Duncan started, stopping with his keys to look at Trent seriously. "I'll drive you."

The shorter man looked at him for a moment before smiling beautifully again. "I knew there was some reason you're my best friend."

Duncan couldn't help but slowly smile back as he got in next to his Trent and started the car. As he turned on the radio and listened to Trent laugh at him as he animatedly sang along to 'You Give Love a Bad Name', he couldn't help but think to himself that he knew there were a million reasons he loved Trent.

* * *

one | nine to five | end

* * *

note: other chapters will be much longer than this one lol. just an intro :)


End file.
